Mi casa
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: "Sólo fué un beso","Sólo fué un beso", pero aún así no dejaba de sentir cómo algo dentro de mí se iba carcomiendo... Este fic participa en reto #18 "Amor es Amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes del Potterverso me pertenecen, son de JKRowgling y viva el 20 aniversario! Yo simplemente juego con ellos**

Este fic participa en reto **#18 "Amor es Amor"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**

Advertencia: Este fic cuenta con situaciones fem-slash… Muuuuy tranquilas, pero si gustan darse golpes de pecho con situaciones por este estilo, les recomiendo leer algo más.

Y antes que otra cosa me disculpo si algo se lee raro o un poco incoherente, pero surgió como algo de 5 minutos.

* * *

 ***Tu casa es donde está tu corazón***

* * *

Siempre habíamos sido Luna y yo, desde el primer año, ella era mal vista por el resto de la población estudiantil, incluso por los de su propia casa…

Si, lo sé, ella era completamente fuera de lo común y decía las cosas más inverosímiles y no conocía la prudencia ni por error… Pero cuando la conocías, todos sus comentarios bizarros tenían sentido e incluso llegaba a ver cosas que no eran obvias para los demás, su visión de la realidad era cruda, en ocasiones aplastante.

Pero a mí no me importaba, siempre estaba ella para mí, no necesitábamos palabras, simplemente me comprendía y sabía que ella me conocía, me aceptaba y me apoyaba… Jamás entendí por qué no estaba en mi casa, tal vez por que comprendía las cosas más allá de lo evidente, tal vez…

Ron siempre nos había hecho a un lado, nos habían visto como las hermanitas que cuidar, las hermanitas molestas, hasta el ejército de Dumbledore, los sorprendimos con nuestra fuerza, nuestra capacidad, nosotras mismas nos sorprendimos… Y ellos empezaron a vislumbrar lo que éramos, especialmente lo que Luna era.

Harry no estaba bien, su mundo era inconstante y cambiaba rápidamente, vertiginoso. Y nosotros tratábamos de seguirle el paso, Luna siempre estaba para él en los momentos adecuados, con su imponente determinación y sus firmes convicciones, se convirtió en justo lo que él necesitaba…

Vagaba por los pasillos que daban a los jardines y lo ví con su mirada intensa, perdida en la lluvia, tocándose la cicatriz mientras respiraba pesadamente, ella llenó su otra mano que yacía péndula a su costado y lo miró con una suave sonrisa, que hizo que sus hombros se relajaban, ella nunca necesitaba palabras para darse a entender, colocó su pequeña mano en su pecho mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba, él acarició su rostro con ternura y la besó.

Una sensación urente empezó a inundar la boca de mi estómago, se acompañó de nauseas…Ella había cerrado sus ojos sorprendidos dejándose llevar por Harry mientras él jugaba con su cabello, sentía que verlos me hacía sentir enferma, atrapada, pero no podía separar mis ojos de ellos, hasta que los cristales del pasillo empezaron a estallar y su mirada quedó tan fija en mí como yo la tenía en ellos.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba conmigo, no entendía que sentía, la furia que invadía mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos al entrar a mi dormitorio y de nuevo su imagen estaba en mi cabeza… No supe en qué momento llegó mi varita a mi mano y mi furia tomó control de mí, arremetí contra las cortinas de mi cama, los colchones, las lámparas, los cristales de la ventana, me seguía sintiendo atrapada pese a que el aire frío me golpeaba.

Y me quedé sobre el alféizar peridiéndome en el cielo, no entendía el arranque de furia que había tenido, me repetía una y otra vez solamente fue un beso, solamente fue un beso, hasta que las palabras perdieron sentido.

Sentí pasos a mis espaldas, supuse que era Lavender o alguna de mis compañeras de habitación.

—Lamento haber destrozado sus cosas, yo lo reparo.

— No tienes que disculparte, es saludable que te descargues en algo cuando algo ahoga tu corazón.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú de mi corazón? — No quise enfrentar su mirada, de seguro pensaría que esta rabieta era por que aún seguía encaprichada con Harry como cuando era niña y no quería que leyera otra cosa en mis ojos.

Se sentó frente a mí y tomó suavemente mi rostro obligándome a mirarla —Harry me necesita. — un par de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y ella las besó, me besó la sien y con su nariz dibujó mi rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron justo sobre los míos, tomó entre sus labios mi labio superior y depositó suaves besos en él, se retiró un poco sólo para apoderarse de mi labio inferior y también cubrirlo de mimos, abrí mi boca para corresponderle, olvidando lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, olvidándome de todo, el calor que ahora me invadía era tan diferente, suave, tranquilizador, me jaló hacia el hueco de su cuello mientras me envolvía me acariciaba el cabello con sus manitas. Reparamos el cuarto y me abrazó hasta que nos dormimos.

De madrugada volví a sentir pequeños besitos en mis hombros, en mi cuello, me giré hacia Luna para poder retribuirle los besos.

—Espero algún día regresar a mi casa.— La miré con extrañeza mientras depositaba un último beso en mis labios, colocó mi mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, me rendí de nuevo al sueño entre sus latidos y sus ojos grises. A la mañana siguiente cuatro estudiantes faltaban en Hogwarts, "el trío Dorado" y Luna se había ido con ellos.


End file.
